New Hope
by Claire Lynn
Summary: A series of oneshots about cats who had seemingly lost all hope... and then found new hope thanks to a friend. Taking requests for chapters, details inside.
1. Author's Note

This is not a multi-chapter story, but a collection of oneshots. I don't know if this idea has been done, but it just popped into my head. The oneshots are about cats who had seemingly lost all hope, and then something happened to change them. I will be taking requests for pairings/cats/etc. to write about. Note that the suggested cats are NOT necessarily pairings, just cats who have had new hope thanks to another. Also, I haven't read any of the Omen of the Stars books yet. Also note that the pairings CAN be non-canon.

The pairings list will always show here, I will update it as time goes on.

**Brightheart (Cloudtail)**

**Yellowfang (Fireheart)**

**Bluestar (Thrushpelt)**

**Open to suggestion from here on**

I hope you will review and tell me what you think!


	2. Brightheart

Brightheart

**Note: There is mention of suicide in this chapter, so I've upped the rating to teen. Just in case.**

_Oh, StarClan, what has happened to me?_

I woke up in the medicine den. I wondered what had happened at first, why I was so stiff and painful. And what was Cloudtail doing here? Big baby. He thought he was so great just because he was a warrior! He was probably _sleeping_ just because of a sore paw of something.

"Lostface," I heard Cinderpelt call gently. _Who was 'Lostface'?_ I wondered. _Did they make a new warrior? Funny, I don't remember a 'Lostpaw'. _"Lostface! You're awake! How do you feel?"

As soon as Cinderpelt mentioned that I was awake, Cloudtail sat straight up. "Um," he started. I had never seen him this unsure! I wondered why he wasn't treating me with the usual contempt that he did when I was with Swiftpaw. "Brightpaw - I mean, Lostface - she's talking to you…"

Then, all of a sudden, the memory flooded back. Swiftpaw! We were out trying to find what was taking our prey, and the dogs attacked us! Poor Swiftpaw… I wish he could have at least died a full warrior... But what happened to me? Why did Bluestar finally give me my warrior name... Lostface? Were my injuries that bad?

"Uhh…" I groaned, trying to sit myself up, "Cinderpelt, what happened to me?"

I saw my sister share a knowing glance with Cloudtail. Something passed between them, but I couldn't tell what it was. Why was she telling _him_ about my condition, anyway?

"Cloudtail," Cinderpelt meowed, evading my question, "why don't you show Fireheart that Lostface is awake? Watch out for that clear puddle there, though…"

"Yes, Cinderpelt…" Cloudtail trailed off, then helped me to my feet. "Come on, Lostface."

Why was he being so… so _nice_ to me? He was never nice when I was with Swiftpaw, which was almost always...

On our way to the warriors' den, we passed the predicted puddle. I felt a bit thirsty, so I leaned down to take a sip of the cool, clear water. As I saw my reflection in the puddle, though, I leapt back with shock and horror.

"C-cloudtail…" I called, "Wait. Tell me what I look like."

"Well, um," Cloudtail began, searching for words, "Your eyes - I mean, eye - is a very pretty amber…"

"EYE!?!?!?!" I screeched, drawing Fireheart out of his nest.

"What in the name of Star-" Fireheart exclaimed, then stopped himself, "Oh, err… I see you're awake, Lostface…"

I couldn't take it any more. I ran throught the camp as if I was posessed by the Dark Forest. And I didn't stop until I reached the river. I was about to stick my head in, my horribly disfigured head, when I heard thundering pawsteps.

"Lostface! Lostface!" I heard Cloudtail calling me, probably to taunt me. I bet he's over… over whatever was eating him, and now he's back to his old self. Selfish, arrogant kittypet. Oh well, I won't let him stop me…

Again, I was about to dunk my head in the water and drown myself, when the pawsteps came louder and then stopped. I realized Cloudtail was right beside me, our pelts almost brushing. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, and stuck my head in.

"Brightpaw! NO!!!" Cloudtail yowled.

_Brightpaw?_ I thought sarcastically, _I thought I was Lostface?_ But it made me take my head out of the water and look up at him.

"What do you want, Cloud_paw_?" I asked angrily.

"um… I… I-" He began, stuttering wildly.

"Well, spit it out! Just spit it out, or go away!" I snapped.

I was about to go back to what I had been doing before, drowning myself, when he spoke again. And he spat it out all right, oh yes, I hadn't heard him meow in this tone since... well, since just a few sunrises ago, actually.

"Fine, Lostface! You want me to spit it out? Well I will, then! I was GOING to tell you that I LOVED you, but since you're so different now, I wish I had never thought it! Happy now?!?!?"

Shocked, I stepped back a few paces, wondering what exactly had just happened.

"I-I'm sorry, Lostface…" Cloudtail trailed off, almost as shocked as I was by his outburst, "I shouldn't have said that… any of it. You're right. I should go now."

He padded off, looking so sad that I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. I had been a little harsh, hadn't I?

"No… Cloudtail, wait. Don't go…" I mewed, nearly begging his retreating form to stay. "Stay. I need you."

He came back and I snuggled up to him, like I had never done to any cat before. We were sharing toungues in this beautiful spot by the river, when Cinderpelt came charging into the clearing.

"There you are, Lostface! You shouldn't have run off like that! When you ran away from camp, Fireheart came to me to tell me you had run off. We were so worried! I'm glad Cloudtail found you, though. What in StarClan's name were you doing? You should know better, Lostface," Cinderpelt meowed sternly.

Cloudtail and I shared a knowing look. ThunderClan would never know what I had actually been planning to do.

"I just needed some fresh air and a drink… you know, those puddles in camp are awfully murky," I covered up for myself.

"I wanted to make sure she was ok, you know, since she only has one eye now…" Cloudtail said.

"Ok, then, you two, come back to camp with me. We need to be sure your wounds don't reopen, Lostface," Cinderpelt meowed, as she walked back towards camp.  
"I'm sorry you had to find out so suddenly, Lostface…" Cloudtail mewed.

But I wasn't worried. I knew that I would be okay, as long as I had Cloudtail. We would overcome this together. And for a minute, I didn't even give a thought to my disfigured face.


End file.
